Melted
by emszhang
Summary: Mungkin aku terlihat egois meninggalkan dunia yang selama ini menyanjung namaku. Mungkin benar aku seorang yang egois, pengecut, penghianat, tapi salahkah aku mengikuti hati untuk sejenak saja? Aku berharap detak jam dapat berhenti sejenak malam ini. Hanya malam ini saja. Sebelum fajar menyusul. Sebelum hari-hari yang dingin itu menyeruak kembali. Sebelum semuanya menjadi dingin.


Title: Melted

Author: emszhang

Main cast: Wu Yifan(Kris-EXO)

Rating: PG

Length:ficlet

Genre: song-fiction, sad.

Disclaimer: FF ini asli buatanku. Based on Melted by Akmu. FF ini cuman imajinasiku tentang apa yang dilakuin dan apa yang dipikirin Kris selama dia pergi. Pas aku dengerin lagu Meltednya Akmu jadi kangen banget ama dia, jadinya bikin tulisan ini deh. Oh ya, as always FF ini juga akan di publish di blog pribadiku

.

.

.

"**Melted"**

_**The blue ocean the red sun used to wash its face with has turned black**_

_**The white sky, the clouds, the rain, and the wind turn gray**_

_**I leave behind the darkness that found its way to my heart**_

.

.

.

Cuaca di Guanzhou sepertinya tak ingin bersahabat denganku. Birunya laut dan teriknya matahari yang membakar kulitku kini berganti dengan cahaya-cahaya monokrom. Sepertinya rintik hujan sepertinya tidak sabar untuk mencium tanah. Angin berhembus kencang, ku eratkan topiku dan segera masuk ke sebuah kafe kecil di pinggir jalan. Kafe ini terlihat sangat mungil namun tetap memberikan kesan tenang dan damai bagi para pengunjungnya. Aroma khas kue-kue yang baru dipanggang menambah kesan kehangatan didalamnya, suasana yang selama ini kurindukan. Menyesap secangkir latte dan menikmati bau tanah yang basah dimandikan air hujan merupakan relaksasi tersendiri bagiku. Sudah lama aku disibukan dengan hiruk pikuk duniawi yang selama ini mengihasi waktu.

Mungkin aku terlihat egois meninggalkan dunia yang selama ini menyanjung namaku. Mungkin di luar sana banyak orang memakiku. Atau mungkin sahabatku mulai meragukan kesetiaanku. Tapi tak mengapa, mereka tak salah. Pasti mereka merasa dikhianati oleh kepergianku yang tiba-tiba. Sekali lagi, aku tak akan menyalahkan mereka yang menghakimiku. Mungkin benar aku seorang yang egois, pengecut, penghianat, tapi salahkah aku mengikuti hati untuk sejenak saja? Melarikan diri seperti ini memang bukan tipeku sama sekali, bukan sifat seorang yang menyandang gelar gentleman yang selama ini aku akui ada dalam diriku. Tapi salahkah aku jika sekali saja aku mengacuhkan otakku dan membiarkan tubuh ini melakukan yang dia inginkan. Salahkah aku jika aku membiarkan kaki ini menuntunku kembali pulang?

.

.

.

_**Even the cold shadow that the night is covered with has started to harden**_

_**If the ice melted, a warmer song would have been brought about**_

_**But why is this ice so cold? Why is it so cold?**_

Musim panas rupanya telah menyapa Guanzhou saat ini. Tapi mengapa hatiku merasa dingin. Ini anomali. Bahkan musim dingin yang membekukan Toronto tak sebanding dengan dinginnya es-es yang membekukan hatiku saat ini. Malam mulai mengusik. Pikiranku sudah lelah dengan semua yang terjadi selama ini. Menjadi seorang pengecut ternyata bukan hal yang mudah. Ingin aku berteriak kepada dunia tentang apa yang sejujurnya terjadi. Tapi aku tak bisa. Aku harus memendamnya. Akan lebih banyak lagi hati lain yang tersakiti jika itu terungkap. Biarlah ak menjadi satu-satunya yang dihakimi. Tak apa bagiku. Sejenak kunyalakan pemutar musik untuk menngenyahkan gundah ini. Suara itu... Suara Baekhyun, alunan merdu suara lelaki bodoh itu mengisi ruang pribadiku. Menari-nari indah di indera pendengarku. Haha, rupanya aku merindukan lelaki bodoh itu. Tidak hanya Baekhyun sebenarnya. Aku merindukan semua member. Apakah mereka baik saja? Apakah maknae-maknae itu berindak dengan benar? Tapi sepertinya mereka akan baik saja. Aku dengar Lost Planet berjalan sukses. Sepertinya Suho bisa mengendalikan mereka. Memikirkan mereka sejena rasanya dapat mencairkan es-es yang membelenggu hatiku tadi. Aku berharap detak jam dapat berhenti sejenak malam ini. Hanya malam ini saja. Sebelum fajar menyusul. Sebelum hari-hari yang dingin itu menyeruak kembali. Sebelum semuanya menjadi dingin.

.

_**Why are they so col**__**d?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-END (?)-**

please buat para reader tolong ninggalin jejak setealah baca tulisan ini. No Silent Reader!. comment dan review kalian sangat aku butuhin buat ningkatin kemampuan nulisku. So, give a review please :)


End file.
